1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with the present inventive concept relate to a video security system, and more particularly, to an encoding apparatus of a video security system in which a stream to be stored in a storage medium and a stream to be transmitted through a network may be simultaneously or separately generated using one encoding chip.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, encoding schemes such as an H.264/Advanced Video Coding (AVC) standard are excellent for generating data for storage purposes, but not effective for generating data to be transmitted through a network. However, this drawback may be improved by the H.264/Scalable Video Coding (SVC) scheme. The H.264 SVC scheme complies with the H.264 AVC standard. However, the H.264 SVC scheme may not be used with an image storage device due to a resolution limit for a base layer.